Power of the dragon slayers
by WaterDragonSlayer1
Summary: 2 new dragon slayers have joined the guild. when suddenly the guild is threatened by a powerful dark guild the dragon slayers must join together to defeat them.


They walked through the doors together. The guild went silent as they walked through. The short master put his drink down and stood. "Who are you?" asked the old man. The male put his hand in his pocket and flicked his brown hair out of his face to reveal his dark brown eyes. "I'm Trevor." he said plainly. The master nodded and looked at the girl. She lifted her head and her long black hair flowed down her back. "Helen." She said. The master squinted at them and asked, "What are you here for?" Trevor shrugged. "We wanna join your guild." The master put his hand out and smiled, "I'm Makarov, welcome to fairy tail!" Helen shook his hand after Trevor then they followed the master down a short hallway.

The master sat at the bar and watched Mirajane stamp a blue fairy tail symbol on Trevor's right shoulder and a mint green one on the side of Helen's left shin. "Thanks." Said Helen. Mirajane smiled and walked away. Suddenly a pink haired boy approached them. Trevor was startled when he realized that the guy was staring at him from a foot away! Trevor leaned away from him and asked, "What do you want?" The guy squinted and spoke. "What kind of magic do you use?" Trevor smiled when he heard the question. "You've probably never heard of it." He said proudly. The pink haired boy put his hands on his hips. "Well, what is it?" He asked. Trevor pointed at himself and said, "I'm a dragon slayer." The pink haired guy's eyes lit up. "I'm Natsu and I'M A DRAGON SLAYER TOO!" Trevor was shocked, the only other dragon slayer he had met was Helen. Natsu grabbed Trevor's shoulders and started to question him. "Were you raised by a dragon? What kind of dragon slayer magic do you use? Did your dragon disappear too?" Trevor pushed Natsu away. "Stop it!" He shouted. Trevor closed his eyes. "Yes I was raised by a dragon, and yes my dragon did disappear and I use water dragon slayer magic." He said calmly. Natsu looked at him strangely. "Water dragon? Never heard of it." Trevor glared at Natsu. "What do you mean you've never heard of the water dragon, GEYSEN IS THE STRONGEST DRAGON THERE IS!" Natsu glared back. "NO WAY! IGNEEL IS!" Trevor huffed and looked over at Helen. She was talking to a young blue haired girl.

"Wow, so you're an ice dragon slayer?" The young girl asked. "Yep, and you are a sky dragon slayer?" Helen asked. The girl smiled. "Yep, my name is Wendy." The two laughed as a blonde girl approached. She had a bunch of strange looking keys and a whip attached to her waist. "Hi, I'm Lucy." She said. Helen and Lucy shook hands and Lucy started to tell Helen about the guild.

Natsu and Trevor stood outside the guild. Natsu's fist became enveloped in fire and he lunged at Trevor. "Hm, a fire dragon slayer." Trevor said. Trevor grabbed Natsu's fist and engulfed it in water. Natsu's flame went out and Trevor threw him across the field. Natsu fell on his back but got up quickly. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu shouted as a giant swirl of fire blasted from his mouth. Trevor jumped into the air, dodging the attack. "I can do that too!" Trevor shouted down to Natsu. "ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!" a jet of water shot from his mouth straight toward Natsu. He dived away just in time. Trevor landed on the ground with a thump. "You're stronger than I thought you'd be." Natsu smirked. Trevor didn't say anything. Natsu Slammed his fists together and yelled, "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" his fist burst into flames and he jumped at Trevor. Trevor laughed. "TIDAL FIST OF THE WATER DRAGON!" Trevor shouted as he jumped at Natsu with a fist covered in water. Their fists hit hard and the impact made a flash of light that covered their bodies.

When the light vanished they were standing hunched over breathing heavily. They both fell back into the grass. When Trevor awoke, Helen was standing over him. "What did u do?!" she screamed at him. Trevor sat up to see a giant crater in the ground. "Did we…" Helen cut him off. "YES!" Trevor blinked. "AWESOME!" he shouted. Helen slapped him across the face. "NOT AWESOME!" she yelled. "When the master sees this he's gonna~" The voice of the master stopped her. "What the…" he said quietly. Suddenly he started to laugh, it started with a slight giggle but turned into a full blown laugh. Helen looked at him with a curious look. "Aren't you going to punish us?" she asked. The master laughed even louder. "With all the fighting Gray and Natsu do this is nothing!" He laughed. Trevor stood up. "Who's Gray?" Trevor asked. Lucy came outside. "He's an ice make wizard but he's out on a mission right now." She said. Trevor nodded. Natsu stood up and spoke. "Gray is a total bastard." Everyone laughed but Natsu looked at everyone like they were crazy. "What, I'M NOT KIDDING!" He shouted.

Helen sat down at the bar beside Trevor. "Well, at least you got a good fight in." She sighed. Trevor looked at her, "What do you mean?" He asked. Helen looked down. "I wanted to fight someone from the guild too for training." She mumbled. "Why?" Trevor asked with a mouthful of food. Helen punched him in the arm. "Because this is fairy tail! One of the strongest guilds in fiore. Everyone here is so strong I thought it would be good for training." Trevor put down his fork. "Well first off OW! And second, the days not over, why don't you get someone to fight you?" Mirajane passed by when he said that to Helen. She stopped and looked at Helen. "I'll fight you." She said smiling. "You will?" asked Helen. Mirajane laughed. "Of course, everyone thinks I'm just a pretty girl but I want to show them I can be tough too. I hope you put up a good fight!" Helen smiled. "I will."


End file.
